Things Change
by that one guy62
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are battling Mojo and the Rowdyruff Boys, but things are not always what they seem.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The City of Townsville... where there's a kitten stuck in a tree! Who will help the poor little thing? Wait, someone's coming! Oh no! Mojo Jojo! Say it isn't so so!

"Fear not, little feline! For I, Mojo Jojo will be rescuing you in order to fulfill my ultimate, dastardly, evil plot of beguiling Townsville and ultimately taking over the world!" declares Mojo with a villainous laugh.

Mojo saves the kitten just as a little girl approaches. "Thank you Mr. Jojo for rescuing Muffins!"

"Why you're welcome little child!" smirks the sneaky monkey.

"Mommy, Mommy! That monkey just saved Muffins!"

"That's nice, sweethear... Mojo Jojo? You saved Muffins?" questions the mother in disbelief.

"That is correct, I Mojo Jojo saved your feline!"

Mojo Jojo then heads into town, and upon passing Townsville bank sees a hold up in progress. "This must be my lucky day! Another opportunity to show how 'good' I am becoming!" The sly monkey then proceeds to freeze the robbers with his freeze ray gun, and presents them with an all too eager smile to the police and mayor.

The mayor then calls for an awards ceremony for Mojo's great acts of bravery, against the cautioning words of his assistant, Ms. Bellum. As the mayor awards Mojo the prestigious Bronze Pickle Award, the Powerpuff girls watch the ceremony on their TV at home.

"That's great! Mojo Jojo did something good for a change!" exclaims Bubbles.

Buttercup rolls her eyes, "Yeah, we'll see how long this lasts! I smell an evil scheme a foot!"

"We don't have time to think about this right now, we have book reports to finish up for school!" reminds Blossom.

Later that evening, at Mojo JoJo's evil lair, we notice that he is in conflict with himself. "What are these feelings I feel, that I have never felt, the feelings of feeling! This confuses and baffles me, the feelings of being good, and the praise of the citizens I almost seem to enjoy! But I am Mojo Jojo, evil ruler and mastermind! I must Ponder this!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **5 Years Later...**

The City of Townsville... a peaceful city, unless of course the Rowdyruff boys decide to cause mischief and trouble. Which appears to be exactly what they're doing in the front of City Hall!

Looking at the new statue of the mayor, Butch yells to Brick and Boomer, "I love modern art! Don't you?"

"Yeah!" agrees Boomer with a smirk. "I think you should give it a round of applause!"

The Hall then reverberates with the loud booming of Butch's thunderclap. The vibrations are so strong, that they cause the statue to disintegrate like dust. The commotion gets the attention of the Powerpuff Girls, who swoop in to investigate.

"Well look who finally decided to show up! The Powderpuff Girls!" teases Brick.

"That's Powerpuff to you!" retorts Blossom.

"I don't know, I think I like Powderpuff." insists Brick. "Don't you, Butch?"

"I think I like Powderdunces better!" provokes Butch.

Buttercup then loses her restraint, and goes in for a power punch to Butch's face. Blossom and Bubbles then team up with punches of their own for Brick and Boomer.

"Nice skills!" says Boomer, recovering from the punch. "Boys, I think they deserve a round of applause!"

All of the boys then join together for one big thunderclap. The sonic boom sends the girls spiraling backwards, but they are not out for the count yet! Bubbles then uses her supersonic scream. The boys try to cover their ears, but the pitch causes them to fall to their knees. Blossom then uses her ice breath to freeze the boys into ice cubes.

At this point, the police have arrived, along with the mayor, Ms. Bellum, and a seemingly reformed Mojo Jojo. The mayor begins congratulating the girls on their successful capture, when Ms. Bellum interrupts and scolds Mojo Jojo. "Mojo, I know that we recently granted you custody of these boys, because you have been proving to be a reformed citizen. However, you really need to keep a better eye on them! Having these shenanigans happen once a week is unacceptable!"

"I would like to give my sincerest apologies!" Mojo responds with a bow.

"Oh, we forgive you Mojo!" proclaims the mayor. "Having you be such an upstanding, good citizen and businessman...er I mean monkey... in our city for the past five years, has really been a pleasure!"

Mojo unfreezes the boys with an anti-freeze gun, and tells them to wait for him in the limo that is waiting for them. The boys try to protest, but Mojo interrupts saying, "We'll talk about this when we get home!" He then apologizes one more time, offering to pay for any damages, and follows the boys into the limo.

As they drive away, Blossom looks at the other girls with a skeptic look. "It's still so weird seeing him acting good!"

Inside the limo, Mojo tells the driver to take them home, and then closes the small window. He looks at each boy in turn, smiles and says, "We need to up our game!"

Meanwhile, in another town that looks like a destroyed version of Townsville, a dark figure steps out of a portal, observes his surroundings, and says, "My seven year search may be nearing its end!" He starts towards downtown and says, "Let's see who caused all of this destruction!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The City of Townsville...where Blossom is sitting in class. Even though her eyes are on the teacher, her mind is on the boy in red who is sitting in the back of the class. He, along with his two brothers, had been enrolled in Pokey Oaks High when Mojo Jojo was given custody of them. They didn't talk to each other, but from what she could tell, none of the boys ever caused any trouble for anyone at the school. Although they were known for their crimes outside of school, it only seemed to take place on the weekends. This caused her to still question their motives. Then there was Mojo Jojo. He had made a new business, creating useful inventions. He appeared reformed, but a part of her still suspected that something else was up his sleeve. But why would he have kept up the charade this long? His schemes usually didn't take so long to reveal themselves. Her thoughts return to reality when the boy, known as Brick, leans on her desk.

"Man! I never thought I'd see the day when the pink puff was late for her next class!"

She had been so lost in thought, that she hadn't heard the bell ring! Her cheeks turn red with embarrassment, and she sprints out of the classroom.

Later that day, Bubbles heads to lunch, when she hears a sound coming from the workout room, that is located just past the gym. Knowing that Buttercup likes to workout when she's upset, Bubbles heads towards the open door to see if she can comfort her in any way. However, as she nears the workout room, she realizes that it isn't Buttercup working out, but Butch from the Rowdyruff Boys! When she sees Boomer walking through the gym doors, she hides behind the gym bleachers.

"Butch, whatcha doin' in here?" she hears Boomer ask.

"Man, I'm just blowin' off some steam!" replies Butch.

"What, did the girls say something to you?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Nothing man? You don't push dad's equipment that hard over nothing. So what's eatin' you?"

"Why do we have to do this?"

"What? School? Dad wants..."

"No man! With the girls! Why are we still holding back?" Butch then lowers his voice to a whisper. "I know you and Brick feel the same way."

At this point, Bubbles is glad that she has super hearing, and is able to still follow the conversation.

"Well from what I've heard, we won't be doing this much longer. Then we won't have to hold back any more!" Boomer responds.

Bubbles eyes grow wide, but she doesn't make a sound.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Blossom and Buttercup and talking together.

"To think, the only threat we have to deal with right now is the Rowdyruff boys," says Buttercup. "I still remember when we would have a threat every other day. If it weren't for them, we would just be normal girls! Well except for our powers of course."

"I know, but there's still the Gangreen Gang and..." says Blossom.

"Oh, please!" interrupts Buttercup. "They've never been a threat! And the only threats that we did have are either in jail, gone good, or just gone!"

"And the ones in jail are never getting out, thanks to Mojo Jojo's new security system! The boys are the only ones so far that we haven't been able to contain yet. And that's because of their superpowers!" replies Blossom.

While they're talking, Butch and Boomer walk into the cafeteria to sit by Brick. Shortly after, Bubbles walks in.

"Oh there she is!" Buttercup exclaims as Bubbles comes over to sit with them.

"We need to talk!" Bubbles whispers. But she doesn't get the chance, because a loud noise interrupts her.

The girls turn towards the sound, and see the Gangreen Gang standing in the doorway of the cafeteria.

"What are you losers doing here?" yells Buttercup.

"Why, we came to see our favorite crime fighters! And to brighten your day!" says Ace in his smooth talking way.

"Yeah, and how would you do that?" Blossom asks.

"With this!" retorts Ace, holding up a beaker labeled Chemical X 2.0. He then splashes it on him and his gang.

"Where and how did you get that?" asks Bubbles.

"Some tall man, dressed in a black suit, gave it to us!" he says as black flames start to cover their bodies.

The girls look shocked. Who would give the Gangreen Gang Chemical X?

Big Billy flies at the table where the girls are sitting, pushing them and the table into the Rowdyruff boys table, causing them to land in the boy's laps. All of the boys look at the girls with amusement.

"You need help?" teases Brick.

"Not from you! Unless you want to give up crime!" Blossom responds.

"Hmmm...give up crime to help the Puffs? No, I think we'll just watch you deal with them." says Brick.

"Oh, such heroes!" says Buttercup rolling her eyes.

The girls jump out of their laps and head straight for the gang. Since the gang is not used to their new powers, they are unskilled in how to use them to the full potential. Little Arturo runs at Bubbles, but she jumps right over him. He runs past her, and smashes right into the wall, knocking himself out. Grubber jumps at Buttercup, but she grabs him and sling shots him through the roof. Blossom hits Snake as he stands watching Grubber, and now he is out cold.

Ace and Big Billy are now the only ones left standing. Big Billy slams his fists into the ground, causing a shock wave through the entire room. Bubbles and Blossom are knocked to the floor. Buttercup is still standing, but she is preoccupied with dodging the tables and chairs that Ace is throwing at her. It's then, that Buttercup remembers the thunderclap that the boys used to destroy the statue at City Hall. "If I could figure out how they did that, I could probably wipe both of these guys out," she says to herself. Suddenly, she claps her hands together with as much power as she can muster. The shock waves send both boys flying, and even pushes her sisters further back. "Not a bad little move!" shouts Buttercup.

As Blossom freezes the gang with her ice breath, Buttercup turns to her. "See, I told you they weren't a threat!" Blossoms nods and turns around to see that the Rowdyruff boys are the only students who haven't run away. Brick sees her, and walk over to her with a slight smile on his face.

"You know I'm glad that you're OK, don't you?" he asks.

"Why?" questions Blossom.

"I'm the only one who's allowed to make you scream," he replies as he walks away.

Puzzled, Blossom shrugs and walks back over to her sisters. After they bring the gang down to the police station, school is called off for the rest of the day, so they decide to head home.

When they arrive, they find that the Professor is talking with Mojo Jojo.

"You're home early, aren't you girls?" asks the Professor. The girls then tell him all about the fight with the Gangreen Gang and the beaker of Chemical X 2.0. The professor and Mojo both look at each other with concern.

"That was supposed to be top secret!" exclaims the professor.

"It must have something to do with my driver that never returned!" shouted Mojo.

"What? You should have said something!" scolded the professor.

"He's only a few hours late! I didn't want to worry you!" pleads Mojo.

"What is this Chemical X 2.0? And why was it in one of Mojo's delivery trucks?" interrupts Blossom.

"It's for a new group of crime fighters over in Citiesville," explains the professor. "It has two uses. The first is to mix with NOS, to make vehicles accelerate as fast as you girls run. Mixed with NOS we call it NOS-X. The second use, is a topical solution that gives the user one hour's worth of powers, similar to the original Chemical X. In this form, it is known as Chemical X 2.0."

"So what were the black flames that we saw after the gang applied it?" asks Buttercup.

"That's an adverse reaction to the topical solution," answers the professor.

"Is there a way to counter its affects?" questions Bubbles.

"No, it's not even affected by Antidote X. But the benefit is that it only lasts one hour," explains the professor.

Just then, the hotline phone rings, with the mayor on the other end.

"Help! The Rowdyruff Boys have tied up Ms. Bellum and I, and are demanding to see the Powerpuff Girls!" the mayor says frantically.

"We're on our way!" says Blossom.

Meanwhile, in the city that looks like a destroyed version of Townsville, we see three figures talking to a man in white armor.

"I made you! You obey me!" shouts the man.

"Not anymore!" answers the leader of the three. She then proceeds to destroy everything in sight, including the man.

Then, as the dust settles, a dark figure approaches the three from behind. They look at Him as he says with an evil smile, "Hello girls!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The City of Townsville...where the mayor and Ms. Bellum await the help of the Powerpuff Girls!

"Please don't take my prized pickle collection!" pleads the mayor, to the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Take the key to the city! Take my wife! Take my rare gem! My wife! Take anything you want! Just don't take my prized pickle collection!"

"Man, we don't want your stupid pickles!" exclaims Brick.

"Crunch, crunch, crunch...oh, sorry!" apologizes Boomer with a mouth full of pickles.

"You're a bad guy! You don't have to say sorry!" yells Butch.

Brick rolls his eyes, as the mayor faints at the sight, of what's left, of his prized pickle collection.

"Why are you after the girls, knowing that you'll lose again?" questions Ms. Bellum.

"What makes you think we'll lose?" Brick asks, with a gleam in his eye.

"You've been losing for the past year and a half!" she replies.

"That was just the warm up!" Brick retorts, with a mischievous smile. Just then, the roof explodes in a flash of bright pink, green, and blue!

"But now, it's time to rev it up!" he says straightening his ball cap.

"Let the mayor and Ms. Bellum go!" yells Blossom!

"Well, well, since you asked so nicely...NO!" shouts Brick. "You'll have to get past us to save these two!"

"You think you're a challenge to us?" asks Buttercup. "You haven't been yet!"

"We've only given you a taste of what we can do, so far! There's so much you've never seen!" Butch replies arrogantly.

"That's it!" fumes Buttercup going in for a power punch. Butch quickly blocks her, wearing what appears to be green armor.

"What's with the armor?" questions Buttercup, her fist still planted on his chest.

"It's an upgraded variation of my bubble shield," replies Butch, pushing back in retaliation. Bubbles then lets out one of her super sonic screams. Boomer let's out a frequency of his own, which cancels the sound. Speechless, Bubbles looks to her sisters for backup.

Blossom, seeing her helpless sister, attempts to use her ice breath. Brick swiftly blocks her with his fire breath, rendering her attack useless.

"Your same old strategies aren't going to be much help to you anymore!" Brick taunts. "We've been hiding our true strength for some time now! Haven't you been questioning why we seemed weaker?" He then turns to his brothers and yells, "OK, boys! Time for part two of our plan!"

At that, Butch and Boomer fly off in opposite directions.

Blossom then turns to her sisters and says,"Girls, we can't let them get away! You follow those two, and I'll take care of this one!" Buttercup and Bubbles then fly off in pursuit of Butch and Boomer.

Untying the mayor and Ms. Bellum, Blossom turns to Brick. "I have a few questions for you!"

"Ask away!" replies Brick. "It doesn't mean I'll answer."

* * *

Meanwhile, Buttercup catches up with Butch."There you are, scumbag!"

"So...you finally show up! Well, what's your game plan? Hmmm?" asks Butch.

"To stop you by any means necessary!" replies Buttercup.

"Well, I'd like to see how you intend to do that! I have my special armor ability! What do you have?" he taunts, knowing that not having a special power is a sore spot for Buttercup.

Buttercup feels a burst of determination rising up within her. She knows that she has to put this bully in his place no matter what! As she lunges forward to attack, gauntlets appear on her hands!

"What are these?" she asks in surprise.

Wanting to put them to the test, she goes in for a power punch. The force of the impact is barely blocked by Butch's armor, and he stumbles backward several feet. Buttercup and Butch both look at each other with shock on their faces. "Now that's more like it!" Butch shouts, when he finally catches his breath.

* * *

At that same moment, Bubbles flies over the park and spots Boomer sitting on a park bench. When she approaches, Boomer readies himself in a battle stance.

"Can we talk?" interrupts Bubbles.

"I didn't come here to talk," Boomer responds. "Make it quick."

"Why have you and your brothers been holding back until now?" she asks.

"What makes you think we're not still holding back?" challenges Boomer.

"I overheard you tell your brother that you didn't want to hold back anymore."

"You know, heroes shouldn't be eavesdropping," Boomer teases.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, " Bubbles says defensively. "I thought it was my sister in the gym. When I saw you, I hid."

"Why did you have to hide?" Boomer asks. Bubbles can feel her cheeks turning red, but she doesn't answer.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden? I've never known you to be at a loss for words!" taunts Boomer.

"Never mind that!" stammers Bubbles. "Just tell me why you've been holding back, when you fight us!"

"That's not..." starts Boomer, but just then his cell phone begins to ring.

* * *

"Don't you think you better get that?" Blossom asks, as Brick's cell phone starts to ring back at City Hall.

Reluctantly, Brick answers his phone,"What's up, dad? Why are you calling? I was just about to end it! What? You mean leave now? But...OK, I'll be right there!"

"What was that about?" asks Blossom.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this later!" Brick says as he flies through the open roof.

* * *

"What's this all about?" Brick asks as he enters the limo, where Mojo and his brothers are waiting.

"Yeah, this better be important!" adds Boomer. Butch just nods his head in agreement, as he slouches in the corner with his arms crossed.

"There's a space anomaly, according to my equipment!" explains Mojo.

"In English, please!" says Butch.

"It looks like someone is creating and traveling through portals! And one of them is forming nearby!" says Mojo frantically.

"Wait, you don't think..." starts Boomer.

"Yes," replies Mojo. "I believe so."

"Well that throws a monkey wrench into things!" says Butch.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Four figures stand in a desolate Townsville.

"Now girls, I want them destroyed!" says the male figure in a devious voice.

"And if we do this for you, you'll send us to another dimension? One where we can destroy whatever we want?" the leader in red asks.

"Yes, all you have to do is destroy the Powerpuff girls! Are you able to do that?" the man asks with an evil smile.

"I don't know who you think you're talking to, but we're the Powerpunks! We'll annihilate them!" replies the girl in green.

The man's smile broadens. "Then girls, your destiny awaits! And my total rule commences." As he speaks, a portal forms behind Him.

* * *

Back in the city of Townsville, the Powerpuff girls are in their room, discussing the unusual behavior of the Rowdyruff boys.

"Man, I'm so bored!" exclaims Buttercup. "Why did the boys leave, just as things were getting fun? I got a new move, and it rocks, and they go and disappear for a week! They don't even show up for school!" She then turns to Blossom, who is deep in thought.

"Yoo-hoo! Blossom! This is earth calling!" Buttercup teases.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! I was just thinking about Butch's powers. How did he learn to make his bubble shield form into armor? Can the other boys change their powers into other things too? And how long have Brick and Boomer known how to cancel our attacks?"

"I don't know. What do you think, Bubbles?" asks Buttercup.

Bubbles looks at her sisters and lets out a sigh. "I don't know. I tried to ask Boomer why they've been holding back, but right before he could answer, his phone rang, and he got this look. Then he left! If only he had been able to stay a few more moments, I might have learned what they were up to!"

The girls all look at one another, then Blossom says, "Well, all I know is that we need to practice. Maybe we have new powers that we haven't realized yet. If the boys do, there is a likely chance that we do too!"

"Well, how do you plan on us doing that?" asks Buttercup. "I only learned of mine from fighting Butch, and you learned about your ice breath on a hot day. What, are we going to fight each other to see if we have new powers?"

"I don't know, " replies Blossom. "There are so many things we could try, but I don't think we should just give up! Otherwise, the Rowdyruff boys are going to 'end it' and I don't think we are ready for that. And we have a responsibility to the people of Townsville!"

Just then, the professor walks in. "Hey girls, I need someone to run an order of Chemical X - 2.0 over to Citiesville. That should make up for the one that never showed. Would you mind doing that for me, please?"

"But...yes sir. We'll do that right away," answers Blossom. The girls retrieve the Chemical X - 2.0 from their father's and Mojo's lab, and fly over to Citiesville, to deliver the supply to the new crime fighters. When they arrive, a butler answers the door.

"I'm sorry, but masters Richard, Tim, and Jason are not in presently," he informs them.

"OK, well we have this delivery for them!" responds Blossom.

"Very well, I 'll give it to them when they return." replies the Butler.

"OK!" answers Blossom handing the Chemical X - 2.0 over to the Butler.

* * *

"So where is it?" asks Butch in a tired and irritated voice. "We've been at this for a week, and what do we have to show for it? Hmmm?"

Brick tries to ignore his hot headed brother.

"Hey...boss man! I'm talking to you! Where is it?" Butch demands.

"I don't know! OK? I know as much as you! There was a rift at the coordinates dad gave us, and a portal was supposed to open in a day or two. We've waited for a week, and nothing! So, we're headed home to tell dad that there wasn't anything there!" Brick shouts back in agitation.

"Well, I don't know about you, but me and Boomer are going to go finish what we started last week," replies Butch.

Brick looks at Boomer, who responds with a nod. "OK boys! We'll have to make a detour on our way to dad's! We have some girls to get!"

* * *

Back at Townsville, a portal opens up in the middle of downtown, as three girls walk out. The lead girl smiles and says, "Girls, it's play time!" At that, she flies straight into a nearby building, reducing it to rubble.

The Rowdyruff boys are flying over when this happens, and go to see what the girls are up to.

"Uh, girls? Is it opposite day, or did the town just finally get you so..." Brick starts, but then he looks a little closer. "You're not the Powerpuffs!" he says in shock.

"No, we're not those 'goody, goody, puffs'! The name's Powerpunk, and this is our town now! And there is no one that can stop us!" replies the leader.

Just then, a voice interrupts. "Stop right there, Rowdyruff boys! You're not...alone?" cries Blossom as she spots the other girls. "Who are you?" she asks.

"We're the Powerpunk Girls, and the end of you!" the leader retorts.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all exchange looks, and then turn to the Rowdyruff boys. "Friends of yours?" Blossom asks.

"We were going to ask you the same! Well, looks like you have your hands full at the moment, and we have a few errands to run! So, we'll be seeing ya!" Brick replies as he and the boys fly away.


End file.
